Call me Daddy
by MagiAllie
Summary: Tu hijo me llama papi, también. [riren][one-shot]
1. Chapter 1

**Call me Daddy**

* * *

Eren estaba esperando, con los brazos sobre el barandal de la escuela, viendo a todos los alumnos salir. Recargado cerca de la salida, con sus amigos platicando justo detrás de él. El y su expresión aburrida y el celular en la mano, un jugo de naranja en la otra.

'las 4 de la tarde'

Se supone que ya era la hora exacta, decidió sacar el teléfono una vez más y enviar un mensaje de texto, antes de que comenzara a fastidiarse y decidiera caminar a casa. Aunque sabía que al final no lo haría. Se desabrocho el botón de la camisa del uniforme.

 _¿A qué hora?_

Ese fue el mensaje, podría decirse que estaba en un tono sutilmente elevado. Algo que el haría y que el otro toleraría. Y antes de que pudiera cerrar la tapa del celular le llego la respuesta instantánea. Definitivamente odiaba su forma de conducir y mandar mensajes al mismo tiempo, era como un maestro en eso. El hacía que todo pareciera un arte. Hasta su forma de conducir.

 _Dame un minuto_

Eso decía la suave contestación, Eren frunció el ceño y guardo el celular. Dejo el mentón recargado en el barandal mirando la calle y como los grupos de estudiantes se arremolinaban a la salida, se colgó perfectamente bien la mochila y comenzó a suspirar. Justo en ese momento diviso a su salvador, y no se refería a el precisamente, si no al amor de su vida. La cosa por la que daría todo, lo que sea, lo que fuera.

-¡Madre santa! – Dijo Reiner atrás - ¿Es nuevo?

Eren pareció picado con una aguja, o inflado de felicidad, cuando se levantó del barandal y miro a Reiner con una sonrisa del gato de Cheshire, recobro las ganas de vivir.

-Es nuevísimo – sonríe Eren – recién comprado.

Y se estaciono justo frente a la puerta de la escuela donde Eren estaba esperando impacientemente, Reiner mira a Eren con interrogantes en los ojos, después se miran entre ellos, Connie y Berthold. Mientras Eren se brinca la barda para salir disparado en dirección al Lamborghini Reventon plateado, casi podría decir bañado en plata. Si, el amor de la vida de Eren.

-¿Acaso es tu novia, Eren? – pregunta Connie aun con la boca temblorosa.

Toda la gente murmurando cosas y viendo fijamente al muchacho de los ojos verdes caminar hacia la puerta, acercarse a la manija del auto y rozarla con los dedos. Entonces Eren decidió contestar esa pregunta con una sonrisa infantil en el rostro, mirando a sus amigos y las mejillas sonrosadas.

-No es mi novia, es mi _papi_ – Y Eren abrió la puerta del auto, la cual tenía obviamente función de puertas de tijera. Eren entro al auto y cerró la puerta.

Sus amigos se quedaron boquiabiertos mientras Eren partía con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro, el auto ronroneaba como una pantera y arrancaba como un felino animal salvaje, dejando solo un suave sonido de su partida y a todos murmurando cosas. Todos perdidamente enamorados del auto, y extrañados de Eren.

Aunque si lo pensaban así, no era la primera vez que Eren hacia eso.

Aunque el auto era nuevo, definitivamente.

-Hola, _papi –_ saludo eren felizmente reclinándose sobre el asiento para darle al pelinegro un beso en la mejilla.

El que conducía medio sonio, se quedó quieto manejando y tirando suavemente del acelerador.

-Oh Eren, que haría tu padre si te escuchara llamarme así – dijo Levi mordiéndose el labio, intentando aguantar una risa y una mirada seductora.

Le castaño hizo un gesto con la mano, como si quisiera restarle importancia a el comentario que el otro acababa de decir. Sonrió tímidamente.

-Él no es mi papi, es el viejo. Tu eres mi papi – Le dijo Eren con felicidad contenida y con la mochila sobre las piernas – Y dime, ¿A qué hotel iremos hoy?

-Ya lo veras.

Instantáneamente Eren sonrió para sus adentros, era un estúpido y consentido niño que moría por ver la nueva habitación en la que recostaría su espalda desnuda. La mochila pareció adquirir peso extra cuando Eren comenzó a pensar en eso y recordó que aún tenía tarea para el día siguiente, como hacer eso… no podía conseguir que Levi le hiciera los deberes. Eso sí que era una molestia…

Seguro él es un súper genio o algo así. Podría hacer sin cuidado un par de deberes de algebra.

-Four seasons – dijo Eren mirando por la ventanilla el gran hotel que se extendía frente a él, mientras Levi aparcaba en la entrada – Nada mal.

-¿Nada mal? – contesta Levi sacando las llaves del auto y entregándoselas al aparcado sin siquiera mirarlo – 16,000 dólares solo para ti.

Eren sonrió con suficiencia y salió del auto, ahora su uniforme escolar lo hizo sentir incluso más pequeño de lo que era. Mientras Levi salía del auto imponentemente con un precioso traje gris y camisa azul, no había nada más perfecto que la ropa de Levi. Aun así el castaño no tenía ni la más remota posibilidad de quitarse el uniforme de la escuela, solo porque a él parecía fascinarle. La camisa blanca y el pantalón azul. La corbata, el chaleco, la mochila. Todas esas eran cosas que Levi necesitaba que Eren se pusiera.

Y era parte del encanto de salir con alguien mayor.

Eren entro al vestíbulo maravillado por el lujo del hotel, siguiendo a Levi algunos pasos por detrás, mientras el pelinegro sacaba de su cartera una de sus múltiples tarjetas de crédito y la extendía a la recepcionista, que miro por encima del hombro al joven castaño como preguntándose ¿Y este qué edad tiene?

-Hice una reservación – contesto Levi quitando atención de la recepcionista en Eren – apresúrate, tengo prisa.

La recepcionista asiente frenéticamente y pasea sus manos por el teclado una y otra vez esperando que la tarjeta del hombre pase lo más rápido posible para poder deshacerse de los orbes grises que la analizan con un poco de molestia. Finalmente lo logra y entrega la tarjeta con un aire relajado, por fin.

Los dos caminan rápidamente hasta el elevador, mientras Levi vuelve a guardar la tarjeta en su cartera. Y salen del campo de visión de la recepcionista, que definitivamente quiere seguir pensando en ese par tan peculiar cuando los ve partir.

Eren se siente como en un castillo, cuando toca el botón de su piso, y cuando las puertas se abren justo en el lugar, el hotel es enorme y tan lleno de alfombras. Es perfecto. Y la habitación a donde ambos llegan y Eren tiene la dicha de abrir la puerta, es también increíblemente perfecta. Le sorprende que un lugar así este en un distrito sin grandes atracciones para turistas. Levi dice que solo los empresarios vienen aquí.

Eren le echa un vistazo a todo y silva.

Una araña en el techo, una cama de terciopelo rojo y fundas doradas, muebles de mármol y madera, cortinas de dos metros, incluso bebidas. ¡Bebidas! Aunque Eren este acostumbrado a estas habitaciones, cada que conoce una nueva definitivamente se sorprende de la buena vida que se dan los que tiene la sangre azul. Como Levi. Que trabaja como loco para darse esos pequeños y lujosos placeres.

-¿Qué me trajiste hoy? – pregunto Eren sacándose los zapatos de vestir. Miro a Levi con una sonrisa tranquila, a diferencia de su corazón que estaba latiendo como loco.

Levi se deslizo hasta donde él estaba y le entrego un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel celofán de color blanco. Eren lo atrapo, antes de que Levi se diera la vuelta para tomar una silla y colocarla frente a la cama. Su rutina de siempre, sentarse y tomar el celular.

Eren abrió el paquete y encontré algo que ya esperaba.

-¿Y esto cuanto te costó? – dijo Eren extendiendo la lencería negra de holanes. Las medias con el liguero y el sostenedor.

-¿Eso importa? – Dijo Levi tomando una botella de agua- aunque fuera usada tendrías que ponértela.

Eren hizo una mueca, pero sabía que era cierto y que fuera lo que fuera, costara lo que costara, terminaría usándola. Entonces Eren comenzó a desvestirse, con mucha rapidez. Nada de seducción. Solo quitarse el uniforme, doblarlo y dejarlo en el buro de a un lado de la cama. Tomo la lencería que Levi le había traído y comenzó a colocársela con mucha precisión.

La linda ropa interior que mostraba casi toda la piel que generalmente escondía, las medias, el liguero, todo enfundando su piel de manera perfecta, el sostén que tenía volantes y girones. Esa clase de cosas. Entonces Eren miro a Levi y se subió a la cama, sin apartar los ojos del mayor.

-Ya sabes que hacer – dijo Levi tomando su celular.

El castaño asintió. Claro que sabía. Y entonces comenzó por levantarse sobre el colchón, sabia a lo que iba. Levi enfoco la cámara de su celular de última generación y el flash comenzó a parpadear repetidamente mientras Eren se movía y posaba.

Con las piernas extendidas, con las piernas abiertas. Tocándose un poco sobre la ropa. Acentuando sus caderas y sonriendo para la cámara de Levi. Que tenía el rostro impasible. El pelinegro se movía el cabello de vez en cuando, mientras Eren cambiaba de posición y se colocaba en cuatro. Con las piernas juntas y luego separadas, luego la ropa interior deslizándose un poco para que Levi pudiera captar eso que escondía entre las piernas.

Y unos cuantos flashes más, Eren alzaba los brazos y luego los bajaba. Se subía el sostén y tocaba sus pezones y nuevamente sentía el flash sobre su rostro. Y para jugar un poco más, mandaba unos besos a la cámara y se lamia los labios con inquietud.

Si tuviera que decir la verdad a Eren le prendía de sobre manera ver la actitud de Levi, esos ojos grises que no mostraban sensación alguna, esa boca deliciosamente fruncida mientras Eren levantaba una pierna, sus labios amoratados de tantas mordidas, mientras Eren se inclinaba hacia enfrente.

Mientras Eren posaba bajándose la ropa interior y quitándose el sostén. Levi sacaba la lengua y se lamia el labio superior. Entonces Eren jadeaba y sentía que su erección crecía y que el momento de suplicar comenzaría en cualquier momento. Entonces Levi lo dijo.

-Tócate, voy a grabarte - su voz ronca no dejaba pasar por alto su notable excitación – ya sabes que hacer.

Era la segunda vez que Levi lo decía y definitivamente Eren sabía qué hacer. Se dio la vuelta y abrió las piernas lo más que pudo, para darle a Levi la mejor vista que pudiera entregar. Y la cámara de Levi comenzó a grabarlo mientras Eren lamia la palma de su mano y la deslizaba de arriba abajo, con un poco de lentitud sobre su erección, y también apretaba la punta y la rozaba con el dedo. Con la otra mano se acariciaba los testículos, y jugueteaba cerca de la entrada de su culo.

Levi fruncía el ceño con molestia cuando Eren se tocaba cerca.

-No lo hagas – musito Levi.

Eren se mordió la lengua y alejo la mano de abajo, deseando que fueran los dedos de Levi los que le tocaran ahí. Al menos por una vez en su vida. Y no solo el masturbándose hasta llegar al clímax, tocándose frente a Levi mientras este lo grababa, apretando su erección y jadeando poco a poco.

Hasta que finalmente se sentía en el límite y era cuando tenía que comenzar a acatar reglas específicas que Levi le había impuesto, como mirarle fijamente a los ojos, no apartar la mirada ni un segundo y gemir con la boca abierta.

Gemir su nombre.

-Levi… Levi… _mmm_ – gemía Eren cuando apretaba fuertemente sobre su erección a tan solo unos segundos de venirse - ¡ _Ahh! Levi… Levi…_

Y Eren se venía, escandalosamente y jadeante, sobre su mano, cubierta de semen. De su propio placer y caía rendido sobre la cama. En ese momento era cuando Levi apagaba la cámara de su celular y camino al baño para traer un poco de papel para que Eren se limpiara, aunque el castaño aun estuviera sintiendo corrientes de escalofríos por el cuerpo, y un placer punzante sobre su erección.

Levi le entrego el papel y también arrojo sobre la cama una caja.

Eren se apresuró a tomar el papel de baño y limpiarse toda la mano, para después tirarlo al piso y abalanzarse contra la caja que Levi le había arrojado. Era de piel Negra y solo mirarla te hacia querer abrirla. Eren lo hizo mientras se quitaba las medias con el pie. Sus manos temblorosas abrieron la cajita.

-¡Si! – grito Eren cuando lo vio - ¡El Hublot de diamantes que quería!

-Es el Hublot King Power Miami 305 – contesto Levi tomando el papel sucio que Eren había tirado al piso - ¿Te gusta?

-¡Es perfecto! – dijo Eren poniéndose el reloj en la muñeca – Reiner morirá cuando lo vea… ¡Gracias papi!

Eren abrazo a Levi con fuerza, enredo sus brazos en el cuello del mayor. El pelinegro solo asintió y le palmeo la cabeza al castaño que se apartó rápidamente. Y comenzó a vestirse con una felicidad exorbitante.

-No olvides que ahora tu muñeca vale 15,000 dólares – Levi se metió al baño.

Eren casi se ríe. ¿Cómo se supone que se olvidan esas cosas? Sin pensarlo mucho se tiro sobre la cama admirando el increíble regalo que por el día de hoy había obtenido. Solo por esas foto que Levi tanto quería y el video. Eren se deslizo hasta el buro para tomar la caja de piel en donde el reloj tenía que ser guardado y miro el celular de Levi. Sin pensarlo mucho, lo tomo.

Era extraño que una persona tan precavida lo tuviera sin poner una contraseña. Entonces para Eren fue fácil husmear, aunque no quiso ser muy evidente ya que en cualquier momento Levi podía salir del baño y verlo con su celular. Así que se fue a lo evidente… la galería de fotos.

Y Eren se encontró con una grata sorpresa. Ahí estaban todas sus fotos. Separadas por álbumes.

'Eren 08 de agosto'

'Eren 3 de Febrero'

'Eren 15 de Enero'

'Eren 17 de Enero'

Y los álbumes seguían y seguían, mostrándose uno tras otro. Todos con su nombre y la fecha en la que las fotos fueron tomadas. Sin duda Levi tenía un celular con 85 gigas de memoria, porque había tantas fotos y tantas carpetas con más de 20 fotos y algunos videos. Verlas le hacía sentir nostálgico. Incluso la primera carpeta de las primeras fotos estaba ahí…

A su lado había una carpeta extraña.

Fue la única que Eren tuvo necesidad de picar.

'Eren'

Ese era el nombre de la carpeta. Adentro había un montón de fotografías, más que en cualquier otra de las carpetas, es decir había decenas de fotos de él. De él siendo el… de Eren comiendo helado, de Eren con el uniforme o Eren subiendo al auto. O sonriendo. Había una de hoy…

Donde el castaño estaba mirando la caja de cuero con ansiedad mientras se mordía el labio, como si fueran los regalos de navidad. Seguida había una de Eren abrazando la caja de piel.

Decenas de fotos suyas.

-Levi toma fotos de mi… - sonrió Eren al ver tantas fotografías suyas, que no eran eróticas.

Todas eran sorprendentes, pero sobre todo hubo una que le llamo la atención.

Era una fotografía muy vieja donde Eren estaba bebiendo un poco de jugo de mandarina y Levi estaba sujetando la mano de Eren un poco, apenas y lograban verse sus dedos, pequeños y blancos. Era la única foto donde salía un poco de Levi. En todas las demás fotos Eren estaba solo.

Eren dejo el teléfono sobre el buro y se recostó en la cama. Levi solo tenía fotos suyas en el celular. Levi no se gastaba el dinero en nadie más que en el.

-¿Listo para irnos? – Pregunto Levi saliendo del baño y tomando sus cosas - ¿Qué haces aquí descansando?

-Levi…

-¿Si? – Contesto Levi tomando la mochila del chico y guardando la caja en ella - ¿Qué sucede, acaso tienes hambre?

-Levi tomate una foto conmigo.

Levi se detuvo mientras acomodaba la habitación. La habitación que había rentado para que solo la usaran por dos horas. Miro al castaño sentado sobre la cama mirándole con ojos decididos y con el ceño fruncido, con ganas de hacer lo que sea para convencerle. Entonces Levi miro su teléfono sobre el buro y asintió.

-De acuerdo.

Eren aplaudió de felicidad, y tomo el celular de Levi de nuevo mientras el pelinegro se sentaba a su lado. Se acomodaba el cabello y Eren accionaba la cámara frontal. Para que ambos se vieran. Levi perfectamente alineado justo detrás de Eren y el castaño con una sonrisa increíble y las manos de forma tierna frente a su cara.

-Di queso, Levi – sonrió Eren y el flash los deslumbro cuando la foto fue tomada.

Entonces Eren sonrió y se detuvo a mirar la perfecta foto que había tomado. Una foto hermosa donde los dos casi parecían una pareja normal, donde Levi estaba sonriendo a medias, y donde Eren podía hacer amor y paz sin tener que lucir sexy.

-Tienes que pasarme esta fotografía – dijo Eren con sonrojo sobre el rostro

-Mi contrato me lo impide – contesto Levi levantándose.

Eren inflo las mejillas. Supuso que ya habría tiempo de suplicarle, pero ahora mismo tenía que volver a su casa. A lidiar con sus tareas y con sus problemas familiares y que después Levi lo sacara a un hotel diferente y le diera otro regalo caro… pero por ahora Eren solo quería esa fotografía.

El viaje se e hizo especialmente rápido. Porque Eren aun ni siquiera había podido configurar un discurso en su cabeza cuando Levi ya había parchado frente a la casa de sus padres, y además había dejado el auto encendido, solo en reposos. Lo que significaba que esperaba que eren saliera rápidamente del automóvil.

-Gracias por traerme – le dijo Eren acercándose un poco

-Ni que fuera a dejar que regresaras solo – contesto Levi un poco extrañado por la actitud del menor ¿Desde cuándo daba las gracias por algo tan simple como eso?

-Aun así, Gracias Levi – Eren abrió la portezuela del auto – Nos vemos luego.

Levi no contesto y solo se colocó unas gafas de sol que le quedaban maravillosamente perfectas, y arranco. Dejando a Eren afuera del auto con su mochila una caja de piel, y los pies temblorosos. Se dio media vuelta y llego hasta su casa, donde su padre abrió la puerta incluso antes de que el pudiera siquiera tocar. Y tenía una expresión molesta, a lo que Eren resoplo.

-¿Otra vez viajando con ese vejete? – pregunto Grisha

-Él no está viejo, tu si – sonrió Eren dándole una palmada en la espalda y entrando a la casa.

Su madre estaba parada con los brazos en jarra cerca de las escaleras, dispuesta a cerrarle el paso a Eren en caso de que decidiera escapar del regaño que le tenían preparado, pero Eren solo movió su mano un poco para que su madre lo dejara pasar y comenzara a subir con cansancio.

Carla solo bajo la mirada, decepcionada.

-¿Qué fue esta vez? – pregunto con molestia.

Eren se detuvo a la mitad de las escaleras y mostro la cajita de piel.

-Un reloj – sonrió con entusiasmo fingido

-¿Qué te pide ese hombre? ¿Acaso le estas dando pornografía? – Eren dio un respingo cuando su madre soltó esas palabras tan fuertes, pero luego sonrió - ¿Qué será después?

-Un coche – dijo Eren levantando un dedo – tal vez le pida un coche.

Y Carla se quedó con los brazos en jarra mientras Eren término de subir las escaleras, felizmente. Pensando en su nueva adquisición, pero triste porque solo tendría ese auto aparcado, ya que tenía la necesidad absoluta de viajar con Levi a donde sea que fuera. O quisiera ir. Seria molesto tener un auto para él. Quizá después.

Se recosto sobre la cama, aun sin quitarse el uniforme ni sacarse los zapatos, con la mochila justo a su lado.

Su celular vibro. Eren saco el aparato de su bolsillo y vio un mensaje nuevo. _Daddy._

' _Si vas a subirla, censura mi cara'_

Y ahí, adjunta estaba la foto. La foto de Eren y Levi juntos sonriendo en la habitación de un lujoso hotel. Eren sonrió estúpidamente contra la pantalla y guardo la fotografía, al menos tres veces para asegurarse de que no se fuera a perder entre la memoria de su celular.

Se le revolvió el estómago mientras escribía una respuesta rápida para su compañero. Y adjunto una nueva fotografía con un sticker de osito sonriente en la cara de Levi.

' _¿Así de censurada está bien, papi?'_

La respuesta fue casi inmediata.

' _¿Quieres ir a comer mañana?'_

Eren volvió a sonreír con felicidad mientras se aseguraba de poner la foto como fondo de pantalla, como foto de perfil, como pantalla de bloqueo y como avatar en todas sus cuentas. Claro, la censurada. Porque el contrato especificaba que no podía hacerse cosa así, pero Levi se saltaba las reglas, le mandaba esa foto. Esa foto y nada mas era la prueba que Eren necesitaba.

De que no solo le gustaba el dinero del otro. Y de que esperaba que un día Levi le tocara enserio, y lo hiciera suyo. No con palabras como 'No, hasta que tengas 18'

-Está bien, _papi_ – murmuro Eren besando la pantalla de su celular – te esperare todo el tiempo que quieras.

' _Pasa por mí, amor'_

* * *

N/A: No sé que estoy haciendo con mi vida. Ni porque estoy escribiendo esto. Se supone que iba a subir capítulo de Unforgiven hoy pero termine escribiendo este one-shot porque ya tenía la idea en mi cabeza y si no la escribía se me iba a escapar. Así que esto es una despedida y digo que me voy a la guerra...

Es decir a la escuela y que el siguiente capítulo de mis demás fics será hasta el fin de semana.

Por cierto, no he adjuntado las edades de Eren y Levi, pero… si Eren utiliza uniforme escolar pueden darse una idea, se los dejo a la imaginación solo diré que es muy menor. Okay ya les digo, tiene (inserten edad aquí) años. Soy una pedófila. Igual esto es ficción. Y Levi, guau es un tragaños de 35. A quien le importa. A mí no.

¿Les gustaría una continuación? Veré que se me ocurre.

Dejen Review. Porfis, enserio me encantarían.

PD: les recomiendo buscar las cosas que usa Levi, el auto, el reloj, el hotel. Quedaran impactadas.


	2. Chapter 2

_Me da miedo subir esto y que no sea tan popular como el primero._

 **Call me Daddy**

Morirse no es barato. No es solo como que te mueres y ya, todos se olvidan de ti para siempre. Nadie recuerda tu cara y tu cadáver se pudre lentamente. En realidad no es así, para morir tienes que pagar. Para las personas como Levi morir debe costar alrededor de 50,000 dólares, y cuando dejo su estúpido trabajo, fue lo primero que hizo.

Es decir se paga el terreno, el entierro, el maldito servicio de cafetería durante tu funeral, que te quiten la basura de adentro, que te tapen para que no te desinfles y apestes. Todo eso cuesta dinero. Bastante dinero, que Levi tiene de sobra.

Podría decirse que es una de las cosas más deprimentes que un humano debe hacer por sí mismo, cuando alguien más lo hace por ti… no debe ser tan difícil, pero ir a una funeraria y comprar un paquete para ti mismo debe ser de las cosas más horripilantes del mundo. Levi así se sentía, como un muerto en vida, horripilantemente triste, que además acababa de comprar una caja para su entierro.

Si es que se moría pronto.

Pero cuando las personas tiene depresión, piensan en eso todo el tiempo, en como su vida se termina lentamente y como ya no tienen el trabajo que ser joven y fuerte les había dado, en la muerte y en esas cosas, y en dejar todo preparado para su descenso mortal.

Pero no para el descenso de Cat. No esa bola de pelo blanco y negro. Con preciosos ojos azules y lengua amigable, increíblemente peluda. Cat, la única compañera de vida de Levi, que se moría lentamente en el asiento del copiloto, porque Levi decidió salir a comprar su paquete fúnebre y dejarla sola en una casa desconocida para ella (porque era nueva) y sin agua. Y accidentalmente había tomado lejía.

Y Levi la subió en el auto tan rápido como pudo y condujo y condujo. Solo necesitaba una veterinaria. Pero no sabía dónde estaba, no tenía idea de nada sobre la ciudad, era un forastero, nuevo. Desempleado. Con una pensión exorbitante.

Y su gata se moría por ingerir lejía.

Paro el porsche, porque no podía ver nada a través de los cristales y la lluvia, no podía ver por donde manejaba y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, porque su mascota se moría. Lo paro porque estaba el alto en el cruce y porque quería bien, dejarse morir ahí con su gata.

Hubo un golpeteo en el vidrio que hizo que Levi apartara las manos de su rostro, levantara la cara del volante y mirara por la ventana. Bajará el vidrio. Aunque la lluvia le empapara la cara.

Estaba sobre su auto, venia caminando por la calle seguramente, traía botas de agua y un impermeable rojo. La lluvia cesaba lentamente mientras las gotas resbalaban por su impermeable rojo, precioso. Y debajo ese uniforme escolar. De que acababa de entrar a la secundaria.

De que tenía 13 años.

El ceño fruncido y los ojos verdes.

-Señor, esta sobre el paso peatonal.

Entonces Levi supo que era el. El y no otro. Que ese muchacho pequeño era el objetivo que su vida quería que alcanzara, lo que le iba a dar un sentido a su vida. No pudo explicarse el porqué, pero en cuanto lo vio, lo supo. Si era su impermeable rojo, su uniforme escolar, sus ojos verdes o su cabello café apenas mojado, la luz alógena de los faros que se encendían, en la calle.

Levi aspiro una bocanada de aire.

-¿Sabes dónde hay un veterinario? – pregunta observando al muchacho hasta el fondo de sus ojos, aun con su cara llena de lágrimas y su voz temblorosa, Levi lo supo.

Que aunque el muchacho, tuviera que caminar a su casa, porque venía de la escuela. Y que definitivamente no tenía que subirse al coche. No tenía que subirse al porsche. Pero vio a la gata, en el otro asiento, envuelta en una sábana y sus ojos se aflojaron. Él supo que no podía dejar al gato morirse ni al hombre en el paso peatonal.

-¿Qué tiene? – pregunto Eren en voz baja

-Tomo lejía.

Eren miro al hombre fijamente, con ojos suaves, como si no entendiera nada de lo que pasaba.

Entonces Eren se subió al coche, aunque sabía que no tenía que subirse. Porque definitivamente no podía dejar que el gato se muriera, porque el papa de Jean era veterinario, y porque hubo algo dentro de él que le dijo que iba a terminar colado por el dueño del gato. Y se subió, aunque sabía que era algo que no debía hacer.

Al final la gatita se murió. Y Eren tuvo suerte.

 **Call me Daddy**

De alguna manera Levi se dio cuenta de que Eren no solo era el chico pequeño con el que quería tener algo. Se dio cuenta más o menos cuando Eren le dijo que tenía 13 años y que faltaban dos meses para que cumpliera 14 años. Que para ese entonces ya estaría en segundo de secundaria. Y también lo comprendió cuando Eren le dijo que se consiguiera una novia.

Y Levi pensó, 'El no entiende nada'.

Levi se las hacía de malo, pero en realidad con Eren resultaba bastante simpático. Porque después de que lo vio bajo la lluvia, Levi se hizo un acosador experimentado. Se levantaba por las mañanas pensando 'Hoy voy a ver a Eren', lo hizo durante semanas, se estacionaba en el parque donde Eren cruzaba y se saludaban. Eren le contaba sus progresos en la secundaria y Levi le compraba confites del parque.

Levi aprendió las costumbres de Eren. Sus horarios escolares y también los trayectos que tomaba para ir a su casa. Lo sabía todo de Eren. Cuando ellos se encontraban y salían, las cosas no eran al azar, simplemente Levi hacia todo, hasta estudiar el clima por semanas para ver si Eren querría ir a 'Tomar un helado' o 'Por chocolate con malvaviscos'.

Levi llevaba a Eren a su casa, porque a Eren le gustaba el porshce 911 turbo negro. Y nunca se le fue de las manos nada. Absolutamente nada. Fue por eso precisamente que decidió llamar a su abogado… lo hizo por él.

Porque Levi sabía que Eren era astuto, que no era tan inocente y que tenía ideas muy concretas, que tenía muy mala sangre, pero que él lo era mucho más. Era mucho más astuto. Y si Eren no hubiera subido a su auto aquella vez, lo habría hecho otro día. Porque lo suyo era inevitable.

 **Call me Daddy**

-¿Qué es esto? – pregunto Eren comiendo un poco de helado de fresa de la copa – Pensé que me darías un regalo de cumpleaños.

-Eso es – contesto Levi entregándole el sobre – es mi regalo por tus 15 años.

-¿Este sobre? – Eren examino el sobre por fuera, amarillo y rectangular. No era la gran cosa… aunque tal vez tuviera algo súper genial adentro. Lo abrió.

-Feliz cumpleaños Eren – musito Levi en voz baja cuando Eren comenzó a sacar las hojas del sobre – necesito que leas eso.

-¿Qué es? – pregunto Eren mirando las hojas por orden - ¿Qué son Levi?

-Es un contrato. – explico el pelinegro bebiendo té helado – un contrato que he armado junto con mi abogado, especialmente para ti.

-¿Me vas a demandar? – Pregunto el castaño con el ceño fruncido - ¿Por eso estamos en esta terraza tan solos?

Eren miro alrededor, en el restaurant había una terraza y estaban los dos solos ahí bebiendo helado y té respectivamente. Aunque era su cumpleaños número 15 y Eren estaba seguro de que Levi le iba a dar algo súper asombroso, en realidad le daba esto. Esa 'cosa'.

-Eren – dijo Levi – soy una persona, importante.

-¿Eres un político? – dijo Eren inclinándose enfrente - ¿Un narcotraficante?

-En realidad soy deportista, o lo fui. Ya me retire – contesto Levi – cuando cumplí 32 termine de concursar. Ahora solo administro mis acciones y mis compañías. Pero, sí. Soy muy rico ¿quieres cifras? 32, 000,000 de dólares por quincena.

-¿Invertiste en Apple? – pregunta Eren sorprendido - ¿Qué clase de deportista gana eso? Si eres tan bueno porque jamás escuche de ti.

-Claro que invertí en Apple – contesto Levi con una media sonrisa – Era boxeador, pero no de aquí. Soy nuevo en el país, boxeador en Francia.

Eren asimilo la cara de Levi por un segundo y su complexión. Él no era muy apegado a los deportes, y menos al boxeo, así que seguramente aunque lo intentara no podría reconocer a su pareja. Y menos si Levi era extranjero como decía. Pero le pareció lógico. O al menos tenía sentido. Por eso era tan rico… por eso no sabía nada sobre el país.

-Vaya… - contesto Eren – así que eres importante. ¿Por eso no pueden vernos juntos?

Eren miro las hojas, de nuevo.

-¿Qué dicen?

-No lo entiendes Eren. No es por lo que soy, es por tu edad… eres muy menor. No podemos llevar esa clase de relación… no sin reglas específicas.

-Pensé que éramos novios – dijo Eren extrañado echándose para atrás, con ojos tajantes. – No diré nada a nadie Levi, te juro que si me preguntan por ti hare como que tengo amnesia y he olvidado todo.

-¿No quieres tener una relación conmigo Eren? – Pregunto Levi con ojos fríos – Si la respuesta es sí, lee el contrato y nos encargamos de los detalles.

-Me da pereza – admitió Eren – mejor dígamelos usted.

-Bien aquí van – acepto Levi inclinándose – escucha bien que esto es importante. No puedes decirle a nadie mi nombre. ¿Entendiste? No puedes llamarme por mi nombre enfrente de nadie, dudo que las personas me reconozcan, pero pueden buscarme en internet y eso sería un problema. Nadie puede saber mi identidad ¿Esta claro? No puedes divulgar mi información, ni fotografías, ni datos curiosos ni nada. ¿Comprendes?

-Si…

-Ni siquiera tus padres, Eren. Absolutamente nadie – Eren asintió un poco molesto. – De acuerdo, mientras estemos juntos no puede haber contacto físico.

-¿¡que!? – grito Eren - ¿No puedo besarte ni tocarte?

Levi carraspeo. Incitándole que no gritara

-No, no puedes. – pero después de relajo, dio un largo suspiro. Tomo la mano de Eren – escucha, si puedes besarme, y también acariciarme y tocarme… pero no puedes sobrepasar los límites que yo mismo me he impuesto. No quiero sentir tu lengua ni tu piel desnuda. Porque si lo haces, no voy a parar y eso me llevara a prisión. ¿Lo comprendes?

-Lo comprendo.

-Mientras estés conmigo, yo te voy a dar todo lo que me pidas – Levi comienza a relajarse cada vez más – absolutamente todo lo que quieras.

-¿Una casa? ¿Un coche? ¿Un perro? ¿Una langosta?

-Con pimienta o con sal – asintió Levi – mi objetivo será cuidar de tus necesidades, tanto como quieras. Comida, ropa, sustento. Caprichos, todo lo que quieras. No tienes ninguna restricción en cuanto a lo que puedas pedirme. Me explico, que tengo una gran fortuna… y todo puede ser gastado en ti.

-¿Y si quiero un avión? – pregunta Eren con los ojos como platos - ¿Me lo vas a dar?

-Y le pondré un moño – contesta Levi tomándose lo que queda de su té – Mientras salgas conmigo no estarás desvalido ni un segundo. Me encantaría darte un guardaespaldas, o tarjetas de crédito. Pero eres menor de edad.

Eren hace un puchero.

-¿Y todo eso me lo va a dar? ¿Por nada a cambio? – Eren levanta una ceja. Se ha dado cuenta - ¿Qué es lo que le debo dar yo?

-Son varias cosas, Eren – Levi se pone serio de nuevo y se inclina sobre la mesa – varios puntos. Yo te daré todo eso… y lo que quiero que hagas por mí es; una sesión de fotos privada. Una sesión de fotos eróticas. No soy tonto, se lo que te estoy pidiendo. Quiero que me dejes tomarte fotos. Es lo único que pido para darte todo lo que quieras, mi amor y mi cariño. Y el dinero, llévatelo todo.

-Pero dijiste que no podías tocarme – murmura Eren confundido - ¿ES una especie de compensación?

-Bueno, como no puedo… tocarte, al menos quiero verte. Hable con mi abogado, no está mal. Claro si tu aceptas – contesta Levi en voz baja – Y otra cosa.

Eren se siente un poco mareado. No está sorprendido ni nada, en lo absoluto solo que de pronto todo le parece un poco extraño. Es decir claro que sabía que tendría que dar algo a cambio, lo que Levi le pide, no le molesta… lo que le molesta, debe de ser otra cosa.

-Quiero comprar tu virginidad- murmura Levi – quiero que la guardes para mí, cuando tengas 18 años.

En dicho momento, Eren descubre lo que le molesta. Que Levi le gusta tanto que esperar por algo así le resulta morboso e innecesario, cuando en realidad podría dársela cuando quisiera. Solo porque el mayor le gusta, y le gusta mucho.

-No tiene por qué esperar, puedo dársela ahora – Eren extiende la mano por encima de la mesa y toma la mano de Levi – es algo que quiero darle.

-No puedo Eren – sonríe Levi – por más que quisiera. Es ilegal.

-Pero le estoy dando permiso…

-Entiende – explica Levi – quiero que cuando me la des, estés completamente seguro. Actualmente eres un joven, eres impulsivo, tienes deseos, ansiedades, anhelos. Mientras estés en edad yo te cumpliré tus anhelos y deseos, en cuanto tengas 18 tú me darás tu virginidad. Guárdala para mí, Eren.

-¿Y si decido irme? – pregunta Eren con la voz furiosa – si decido que ya no quiero estar con usted…

-Si quieres irte – sonríe Levi – puedes hacerlo en cuanto te plazca. Es más, si quieres tener novio o novia y no romper el trato conmigo, no importa. No pido exclusividad, porque de mi parte no la tendrás. Pero si, no rompes el contrato conmigo y pierdes tu virginidad… tendrás que pagarme todo lo que he gastado en ti.

-¿Co… cómo? – Eren aprieta la mano de Levi - ¿Si yo termino haciéndolo con alguien más aunque usted y yo firmemos el contrato… tendré que pagarle?

-Es la única regla en la que hay compensación. Claro que si decides acostarte con alguien y romper el contrato antes, no hay problema – pero Levi sabía que si había problema. Que su corazón se aceleraba cuando decía eso.

'quédate' eso pensaba.

Eren se quedó callado. Lo sopeso.

-Puedes pensarlo Eren, eres menor… necesitas considerarlo. Consúltalo con tu almohada. Acepto 'no' por respuesta – Levi se levanta de la silla, pero Eren le toma de la mano evitando que el mayor se levante. -¿Qué?

-Voy a firmar – contesta Eren

-No. Te exijo que lo pienses.

-No necesito pensarlo, voy a firmar – dice Eren soltando a Levi y buscando una pluma en su mochila – quiero estar con usted, pasar mucho tiempo con usted. Y quiero que usted me dé mucho cariño y si a cambio yo tengo que darle eso… a mí no me importa, porque usted es la persona que yo amo.

Eren tomo la pluma y la acerco al papel cuando Levi volvió a sentarse y miro a Eren tomándole de las manos.

-Me haces creer que solo tienes ganas de estar con alguien – le dijo Levi tiernamente - ¿Por qué no buscas una chica y lo haces con ella?

-No quiero tener sexo. Si ese fuera el caso, tal como dijiste, llamaría a una tipa y me la cogería – dijo Eren – me pondría un condón barato y le daría hasta cansarme. No quiero eso. Quiero que tú me lo hagas, y quiero que no uses condón cuando me lo hagas.

Levi suspiro y soltó las manos del muchacho. Eren beso los dedos de Levi una vez y puso su pluma sobre el papel, para firmar el contrato.

-Le estoy poniendo a mi virginidad su nombre – dijo Eren apartando la pluma – y le surtiré de todas las fotografías eróticas que quiera.

Levi asintió.

-Y quiero citas contigo, Levi- volvió a decir Eren – quiero ser tu novio, tu pareja. No tu contratista.

-No puedo llamarte novio – contesta Levi – pero ten por seguro que eres mi pareja.

Eren asiente.

-Quiero besarte y quiero que me conscientes. – vuelve a exigir Eren mientras Levi asiente – quiero que seas mi _Daddy._

-¿Así es como vas a llamarme? – Pregunto Levi guardando el contrato en el sobre - ¿Daddy?

-¿Eso eres, no? Mi Daddy. Mi amante, el que me da dinero, me compra cosas y yo siempre estaré disponible para ti.

-Abecés creo que eres muy inocente – se burla Levi – pero luego sales con cosas como Daddy, y realmente me impactas Eren. Bueno, si eso eres… babe. Y eso soy, así que llámame así de ahora en más… no me importa que me digas Levi, pero si quieres llamarme papi. Has lo que te plazca.

Eren levanta las manos en gesto victorioso.

-Dime, Papi ¿Qué me vas a regalar de cumpleaños? – pregunta Eren - ¿Acaso quieres la primera sesión de fotos, ahora?

Levi bajo la mirada.

-Bien pues vamos.

-Solo bromeaba…

-Yo no, vamos. Esto va a tardar un poco, tenía todo planeado para mañana… - dice Levi sacando su teléfono celular – así que hare unas llamadas. Tú también, llama a tus padres diles que llegaras por la noche. Muy noche.

-¿Qué? – Eren toma sus cosas y sale corriendo del restaurant tras Levi - ¿A dónde vamos?

-A Los Ángeles – explica Levi llamando por celular mientras Eren comienza a proferir diferentes tipos de reclamos y excusas. Muchas que comenzaban con 'Estas loco' y cosas parecidas

Levi abrió las puertas del porsche con el botón eléctrico, mientras que Eren sacaba su celular para llamar a sus padres y decirles que le había surgido algo importante y que volvería en la noche, muy noche. Pero que todo estaba bien y que no se preocuparan. Que ya festejaría con ellos luego.

-Aún es temprano – dijo Levi arrancando – llegaremos al atardecer.

Eren negó lentamente mientras se ponía lentes de sol, esperaba a que Levi se integrara a la primera carretera que tuviera cerca, las cinco horas de viaje que le amenazaban, se veían bastante lejanas. Horas que terminaron por convenirse en un Eren durmiente.

 **Call me Daddy**

-Eren, despierta – dijo Levi moviendo el hombro del pequeño castaño que se había hecho bolita en el asiento.

-¿Dónde estamos…? – pregunto abriendo los ojos suavemente, el cielo era naranja. Debían ser cerca de las 6 de la tarde - ¿Qué es este lugar?

-Es el Staples Center – contesto Levi quitándose el cinturón – vamos a entrar.

-¿Bromeas? ¿Staples Center? No puedo entrar – dijo Eren quitándose el cinturón también – no estoy al nivel.

-Este vacío – contesto Levi saliendo del auto – lo he tomado prestado solo para ti.

Eren se quedó quieto. Levi tenía que estarle jugando una broma muy pesada si creía que de verdad Levi le había rentado el staples center por una noche, ¿Cuánto cuesta eso? Eso es posible acaso. Levi lo espero pacientemente hasta que el por fin salió del auto y azoto la portezuela, Levi le miro mal. Pero Eren estaba impactado.

-No estás hablando enserio… ¿Quién juega o qué? – Era su último intento - ¿Quién toca?

-Nadie – suspiro Levi – lo he rentado. Era para mañana, así que he tenido que mover algunos hilos y lo conseguí.

-¿Para mañana? Pero hoy es mi cumpleaños – comento Eren distraídamente mientras se acercaban más a la lujosa entrada del lugar. Al que por supuesto Eren un chico común de Utah, jamás se imaginario que entraría - ¿Por qué?

-Esperaba que te tomaras un día a solas, para leer el contrato… pero ya que has aceptado inmediatamente, no tengo problema en celebrar tu cumpleaños hoy mismo.

Era verdad, el lugar estaba vacío, todo encendido. Como si esperaran a Levi. En realidad prácticamente toda estaba planeado.

-¿Y si hubiera dicho que no? – pregunta Eren mientras Levi pasaba por la puerta eléctrica de Cristal rumbo al centro del lugar, el estadio.

-Igual te habría dado los regalos – contesta Levi bajando por la grada – sí, no soy muy bueno planeando estas cosas.

Eren se ríe a medias mientras baja por las escaleras hasta la duela del estadio, donde usualmente se juega basquetbol y ahora todo está en una suave luz naranja que ilumina el lugar. Y Levi camina hasta el centro. Eren le sigue de lejos, admirando el hermoso lugar. Que Levi rento.

En el centro hay una pequeña mesa, apenas para dos personas, de vidrio. Con un plato encima, cubierto. Por supuesto. No lograba verse nada del interior.

-Así que me habrías dado todo esto, aun si yo no hubiera aceptado. Sí que estás loco ¿Esto cuánto cuesta? – Eren tuvo la delicadeza de sentarse en una de las sillas, mientras Levi hacia lo mismo. – No sé porque siempre pregunto lo que gastas…

-Está bien – se encoje de hombros – satisfacere tu curiosidad. Rentar este lugar por una noche… cuesta 475,000 dólares. – Eren abre los ojos como platos y se levanta se la silla – pero, ya que lo pedí como un favor personal… conseguí el sitio gratis.

Eren se relaja notablemente y vuelve a sentarse. Definitivamente tiene un límite y quizá no pueda volver a ver a Levi igual.

-¿El pastel también es costoso? – dice Eren destapando el plato y mirando el hermoso pastel que Levi le ha comprado.

Es de fresas marinadas en menta y crema.

-Lo caro no es el postre – contesta Levi – si no lo que contiene.

Eren frunce el ceño por una fracción de segundo, pero luego ensarta su tenedor en lo que parece ser la crema batida. Se da el lujo de revolver un poco la capa externa para mirar más al interior del pastel, a Levi no parece importarle y se sirve un gran pedazo de postre en su plato.

Eren mira más adentro y logra ver una caja delgada y forrada de papel dorado.

-¿Hay un regalo ahí? – pregunta Eren sacando el tenedor y comenzando a desenterrar las cosas – Eres una mina de sorpresas.

-Sácalo – murmura Levi quitando las frutillas de encima y dejando la caja al descubierto por fin. Eren se remueve ansioso entre si dejar la caja ahí o tomarla, o terminar con esto de una vez.

La ansiedad lo carcome.

Decide tomar la caja y menearla en sus manos, es delgada y no pesa, está bien sellada. Quitar el papel no será trabajo fácil. Eren mira a Levi que come las frutillas bañadas en menta mientras ve a Eren juguetear con el obsequio.

-¿Qué es? – pregunta como un niño pequeño

-Ábrelo.

Eren obedece sin esperar ni un segundo más y termine por romper el papel que rodea a la caja, la primera capa de papel es dejada en el piso descuidadamente mientras sigue rasgando la siguiente capa, hasta llegar al plástico que cubre la caja blanca. Quita el plástico y se detiene a observar la caja blanca, elegante. Con una pegatina en medio, en forma de manzana.

-¿Qué…? –Eren mira el sello y luego abre la caja que cede con una facilidad asombrosa - ¿Qué es esto?

Las manos de Eren tiemblan un poco, cuando deja la caja sobre la mesa. Porque de pronto tiene miedo. Miedo de esa caja y de lo que contiene, miedo de ver el interior… que centellea solo para él, que está ahí vulnerable, lo más costoso que ha tenido entre sus manos probablemente desde que nació. Y lo toco… tan despreocupadamente.

-No puedo… - susurra Eren con un hilo de voz – No puedo aceptarlo…

-Tienes que – contesta Levi dejando de comer – Lo he comprado para ti. Y no sería muy listo tirarlo.

-No puedo – Eren se lleva una mano a la boca – esto vale más que mi vida.

-No tu vida vale 20 veces más. Yo pagaría 20 veces más por tu vida – explica Levi.

-¡No bromees! Ni siquiera sé que es – contesta Eren sacando el objeto liviano de su caja.

-Es un iPhone – Levi no parece darle importancia al objeto pero está fascinado con las expresiones de Eren – el iPhone Princess plus. ¿Puedo explicarte de que se trata?

-No, no quiero oírlo. Puedo verlo – Eren mueve las manos tomando el celular – me estas regalando un celular. Con diamantes incrustados ¡Diamantes corte princesa!

-320 diamantes – sonríe Levi – capa de platino de 18 quilates.

-¡Levi no lo creas! – grita Eren encendiendo el teléfono - ¡No puedo ni tocarlo! Me quema la mano…

-Estas exagerando – se burla Levi – has tocado mi auto y vale mucho más. Este solo vale 176,400 dólares…

-Pero tiene diamantes – excusa Eren – Es un celular, no poder salir a la calle con él. Nunca. Me mataran. Me asaltaran y me van a violar y luego te van a extorsionar hasta que compres iPhone para todos.

Levi se ríe de lo gracioso que resulta la molestia del joven, completamente desacostumbrado a los regalos costosos y a las atenciones. A las fresas bañadas en menta y a los diamantes en celulares.

-Guárdalo Eren – sugiere Levi – ponle una funda negra y úsalo. Igual el mío es más costoso. Es un celular, trátalo como tal. Te lo regalo porque eres mi pareja y ahora quiero que tengas lo mejor, que todo en lo nuestro sea perfección. Dedicarme a quererte y cuidarte, así que no me correspondas de ese modo…

-¿Enserio? – farfulla Eren - ¿Enserio es mi regalo de cumpleaños?

Levi asiente y Eren mira el aparto, preciosamente perfecto entre sus manos. El mejor regalo que probablemente alguien le haya dado en su vida y duda que jamás pueda superarlo. ¿Qué puede ser mejor? Que cosa podría superar un pastel en el Staples Center, con un iPhone Princess plus. Nada. Simplemente no había nada mejor.

-Has con él lo que quieras.

Eren se queda callado, no puede llegar a negar que lo que Levi dijo antes era muy cierto, que lo que él le daría por solo un poco de su compañía y mirarle… definitivamente no era nada.

-¿Quieres tener la primera sesión de fotos hoy?

Levi traga duro.

-Es tu cumpleaños. Puedes hacer lo que quieras.

-Entonces, llévame a un hotel… posare para ti.

Y así fue como Eren tuvo su primera sesión fotográfica para Levi. Con el mayor y su celular y sin atuendo especifico, en el primer hotel con el que dieron. Daban ganas de tener un hijo con Eren ahí mismo, solo para poder fotografiarle.

Su belleza cortaba la respiración, su piel tostada por los rayos de la naturaleza prodiga, desnudo y provocativo, con el cabello revuelto y el rostro insoldable, su miembro desnudo sobre la cama, su ropa regada por el cuarto. No había malestar alguno en ver a ese niño de ojos verdes con el cuerpo descubierto, con una gracia extraordinaria, con la espontaneidad erótica de su niñez, tomada en fotos y poses para un adulto, que dejaba ver hasta los rincones más perturbadores.

El voyerismo de Levi en el trabajo fotográfico de Eren, para uso personal, se convertía en una hemorragia nasal con causante de la inocencia, la realidad pura de un niño que crece. Eren en esas fotos estaba lejos de ser el crio violento y tímido que en su casa y escuela solía ser.

Levi de alguna manera se odio porque ese día de lluvia que lo conoció, debió drogarlo, dejado inconsciente, atado para impedirle que se fuera. Y quedárselo para siempre sin esperar a su mayoría de edad. Levi también se odiaba por sentirse tan lamentable con reglas como 'ver pero no tocar' y no por tener esas reglas, si no por tener esas reglas y no tener el valor de romperlas.

En palabras de un Eren adolescente Levi no tenía huevos.

 **Call me Daddy**

N/A: Aclaro; Eren y Levi se conocieron cuando Eren tenía 13, ya para los 14 y estuvieron un año juntos en citas de manita sudada, donde iban por helado y salían a pasear. Finalmente Eren cumplió 15 y Levi dijo sobres, esto no es prostitución. Esto fue un acuerdo de ambas partes, No se puede recibir sin dar nada a cambio ¿no? Lo de Levi boxeador, surgió porque vi Creed y esta buena. Véanla.

Esto no es un fic, es un one-shot que pasara a ser de tres capítulos cortos. Me ha salido lo romántica y lo alargue muchísimo. De nuevo sugiero que busquen las cosas para sentirnos desdichadas. El siguiente cap. será el último… otra cosa, este cap. es como el 1 el uno es el 2 y el 3 es el 3 ¿Ya?

 **Agradezco mucho sus preciosos reviews, me fascinan. Las quiero. En verdad, gracias por todo su apoyo y me hicieron muy felices, espero les guste esta continuación, menos loca. Gracias a todas y un beso!**

Contestando a lo que 911LlamaNath me pidió; no puedo prometerte nada, porque no se me ha ocurrido una idea sobre eso, pero ya que me lo has pedido rebuscare en mi cerebro y puedo hacerte un one-shot. O un fic si me aguantas (claro y si me inspiro) agrégame a face y lo vemos. Me llamo Magi Allie.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin 進撃の巨人 no me pertenece. Esta obra es realizada sin fines de lucro, únicamente recreativos. Por MagiAllie a la plataforma de Fanfiction. Cualquier modificación o re-subida a un sitio diferente sin autorización será reportada en support de google. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Call me Daddy**

-Quiero romper el contrato.

-¿Qué?

-Conocí a alguien más – suspiro Eren con la moral hundida hasta el fondo de las converse amarillas que cubrían sus pies.

-¿Qué? - profirió Levi - ¿Estas bromeando conmigo? No es divertido

-Dijiste que podía romper el contrato cuando quisiera – contesto rápidamente – Se terminó, voy a romper el contrato.

-Eso dije, pero romperlo… ¿Cómo, así? Te he dado todo… no encuentro ni una sola razón para que te vayas. No encuentro una sola razón para que me dejes.

-¡Es eso precisamente! -. Grita Eren sentado en el copiloto – Hemos estado juntos por tanto, y tu aun así me ves de ese modo… no me ves como una pareja ¡Soy tu contratista! No creo que realmente tengas sentimientos por mí.

-¿Tienes déficit de atención? – Grita Levi – Esa es la manera en la que yo demuestro mi amor por ti. ¡Dándote todo lo que quieres!

-¡No quiero eso! ya no quiero más regalos… te los devuelvo todos.

-¡Quédate todo! – Vuelve a gritar Levi – llévatelo todo, todo mi maldito dinero. Llévatelo.

Eren se queda quieto sobre el asiento, no puede creer que de verdad está terminando con todo. Gastando todo el tiempo que ha tenido con Levi. Tirar la casa por la ventana y darse la vuelta es terminar con todo para siempre. Porque así lo decidió el. Decidió que esa no es la clase de relación que quiere tener, y que por ahora Levi no puede darle lo que el realmente espera. Y que además de eso, no puede seguirse enamorando de algo que no va a tener hasta que Levi decida dejar cosas como 'contratos' a un lado.

-No encuentro una sola razón para seguir sin ti, Eren – musito Levi girando el rostro para ver a Eren.

-Lo lamento Levi – Eren toma la manija del auto – no es tu culpa, en realidad…

Y gira de la manija, la puerta se abre. Los ojos de Levi se dilatan, la puerta esta abierta y Eren está saliendo del auto. Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Nunca había entendido esa sensación de estar terminando con alguien y verlo partir, y darse cuenta que si lo dejas ir. Si lo dejas hacer lo que quiere…

Levi no puede dejarle hacer lo que quiera.

Sale del auto impulsado por el pensamiento de encontrar una razón para vivir de aquella forma y no encontrar un final para esta historia.

-¡Eren! – Grita Levi cuando Eren ya está caminando al pórtico de su casa - ¡No seas ridículo!

Eren aminoro el paso, frunció las cejas con la expresión desconcertada mientras se giraba para verle de nuevo. Levi se quedó sin paciencia al ver que Eren no contestaba nada, no era el hombre más paciente del mundo… pero que dejarle hablar a Eren podría hacer un gran progreso, y la falta de progresos en su relación era sin duda perjudicial para el amor.

El amor que Eren decía no ver.

Pero estaba seguro de que era otra cosa

-¿No contestas? – salto Levi.

Eren suprimió una contestación, con un poco de culpabilidad. O quizá mucha, porque por su cabeza pasaban pensamientos tan lamentables, como lo era su vocabulario para expresarlos.

-¿Hay algún problema? – dijo Grisha Jäeger saliendo por la puerta de madera blanca, mirando a su hijo y al ahora ex novio de su hijo con los brazos cruzados. Eren rebusco entre sus excusas para poder contestar a la creciente amenaza que era su padre.

Cuando Eren se volvió a ver a Levi, que tenía las mejillas enrojecidas de coraje y los ojos rojos, jamás en ningún momento a Eren le pareció encontrar la dignidad que le faltaba entre las rasgadas cadenas de sus llaves. Las cuales apretó contra su pecho. Entrare a casa.

-Comprendo. – Suspiro Levi a modo de comentario - ¡A la mierda el contrato, Eren! ¡A la mierda tú también! ¡Y a todo aquel que se meta sin tener ni idea! ¡Que les den!

Grito Levi mirando a Grisha y dándose la vuelta con las llaves del auto en la mano. Abriendo la portezuela de la máquina infernal que había comprado porque a Eren le encantaban los Lamborghini. Por eso. Levi con un espíritu rebelde que nunca le caracterizaba enfilo por la calle. Completamente enfurecido.

Eren jadeo mientras la piel roja de su cara tomaba un aspecto enfermo verdoso y se balanceo por las baldosas de su casa hasta entrar a la propiedad, como un desgraciado. Simplemente se marchó de la sala de estar y subió las escaleras hasta su habitación. Nadie intento detenerle o retenerle, no había nada que hacer.

Y todo en la habitación de Eren parecía destacar inmensamente, torpemente. Eren decidió que no iba a tocar absolutamente nada de lo que Levi le hubiera dado, en parte porque tenía miedo de que se borrara. Y que tampoco iba a guardar las cosas en otra parte. Se sintió miserable porque lo que le gustaba era la incertidumbre de ver esas cosas tan friables que unas simples palabras podrían alterar.

'Te regreso todo'

Y con eso las cosas se metían en cajas y Eren las perdía de vista para siempre, y adiós recuerdos, adiós sueños. Eren no sabía que otra cosa podía hacer, odiaba romper con Levi. La falta de huevos de Levi…

Esa frase célebre que siempre caracterizo la primera impresión que Eren tuvo de él. De que realmente no podían estar juntos sin un contrato de por medio y que si el contrato se rompía, adiós relación amorosa ¿Era eso? antes habían salido sin siquiera tener edad de citas…

¿Qué importaba eso ahora?

Seguramente Levi se avergonzaba de su cobardía y ahora estaba algo triste de no haber dicho las palabras correctas mientras Eren se metía a su casa. Aunque también debería sentirse extraordinariamente aliviado.

Eren tenía el mejor papel en la ruptura porque era el que se iba, no el dejado. Además de lo cruel que esto sonaba. Pero era la verdad. Y así de malo era; era un infierno. A Eren con sus cabellos oscuros en el rostro, semanas de llanto se le avecinaban, gemidos y estrujamientos de Kleenex contra su nariz. De no comer nada y quizá de beber en exceso. Hasta vomitar.

Si tuviera la edad.

Y el dinero.

Eren ya comenzaba a conocer las penas de amor. Esas cosas que te quieren matar mientras te golpeas la frente contra el lavabo, pero en realidad no te matan, y se van en una semana. Eso quería pensar.

-¿Por qué lo has dejado? – pregunto su madre entrando a la habitación sin tocar. La palabra tocar era de otra galaxia para ella – sales con ese tipo desde antes de que siquiera yo pudiera imaginar que quieres tener citas y ahora lo dejas. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Tiene una esposa – murmura Eren

La madre de Eren se queda a punto de salir corriendo de la puerta, pero algo la hace recapacitar. Le cuesta dejar a su hijo ahí y prolonga el placer de la tortura. Sigue un pequeño ritual y se hecha sobre el colchón de su hijo.

-Dime la verdad. ¿Es porque lo amas mucho, no?

-No tiene ningún sentido mama. El me ama, pero no quiere estar conmigo hasta que tenga 18… sabes cuánto falta. Dos años. – Dice Eren por fin, con una mueca en el rostro – apenas cumplí 16.

-Él te va a echar de menos, Eren – dice su madre – sufre por ti. ¡Haz lo posible por el!

Eren se siente más desdichado aun. Toda su vida sus padres no apreciaron la relación con Levi y por fin que lo ha dejado atrás, ahora se ponen de su lado. Nunca supo porque no les agradaba, estaba seguro de que tenía que ver con su edad. Con esa triste historia de 'me subí a su coche a los trece años' y claro Carla le había repetido hasta el cansancio que eso no se hacía. Pero Levi resulto se run buen tipo

-Él siempre ha cuidado muy bien de ti, incluso más que nosotros. Y si ibas a terminar con el sufriendo tanto ¿Por qué no le llamas?

Eren se quedó boca abajo, tumbado. Con el ánimo por los suelos. Lo iba a pensar.

-Lo pensare.

-Antes de que sea demasiado tarde – sugirió su madre y se levantó de la cama para partir. –Te dejo solo para que pienses las cosas, tu padre y yo vamos a salir. Iremos al supermercado. Regresáramos en la noche, puedes calentarte pizza en el microhon…

-Si mama – corto tajantemente Eren con ojos de ametralladoras, su madre carraspeo y cerró la puerta dejando al emocional joven sobre el colchón.

Tal vez su madre tenía razón, tal vez necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Aunque Levi debió proponerle intentarlo de nuevo, volver a empezar… no solo decirle que no encontraba una sola razón para seguir sin él. ¿Sería Eren el culpable de todo en realidad? ¿En verdad que era lo que había esperado que sucediera después de romper el contrato?

Estiro sus dedos sin mirar la dirección, esperando dar con el aparato que Levi le había regalado, que usaba como teléfono pero que bien podía empeñarle para conseguir dinero a chorros. Finalmente Eren lo tomo en su mano y no necesito ver la pantalla por más tiempo para saber a quién tenía que llamar. La única persona que (aunque no sabía nada de Levi) podía ayudarle.

-Eren – contesto Mikasa tras el tercer intento - ¿Sucede algo?

-¿Puedes venir enseguida a mi casa? – Contesto el muchacho tras unos segundos – hice una estupidez.

-¿Qué cosa hiciste? – pregunto la pelinegra preocupándose de inmediato - ¿Está todo bien?

-Fui un completo idiota, arruine mi relación. Sí, tengo una relación. Lo sé.

-Hay que ser idiota para terminar con alguien que tiene un Lamborghini – se escuchó una voz ajena a la de la pelinegra, Eren rodo los ojos identificando a su amigo rubio que estaba con la joven.

-¿Ves? – dice Eren al teléfono – Es por eso precisamente. Seguro piensas igual que él. Sabes una vez leí que el dinero compra la felicidad pero no el amor.

Armin se rio en el fondo. Seguramente por lo irónico que era escuchar a Eren diciendo 'Una vez leí' pero Eren solo le saco la lengua al teléfono.

-Entonces quisiste demostrarle lo contrario – dice Mikasa fugaz – diciéndole ''Si te amo, pero no amo tu dinero'' me confundes Eren…

Eren resoplo.

-Escucha, lo sé. Tengo 16 años, soy un idiota, triste e impulsivo. Lo deje porque creí que era lo mejor para nosotros, que de esta manera después podríamos tener una relación normal – expreso Eren con el teléfono contra sujetado por su hombro

-Aja – contesto Armin – Y las cosas no salieron como querías, terminaste todo deprimido. Él se fue todo enojado, ¿Cómo querías que se lo tomara?

-¡No tengo idea! – grito Eren a la bocina – pensé que seguiría luchando, pero solo se enojó y me mando a la mierda.

-Lo que querías era que te rogaran y te equivocaste porque sabes que él no es así. – Eren siente molestia, Armin siempre es así, siempre dice la verdad. No tiene la lengua larga, solo tiene la boca llena de verdad. Y eso dolía, sobre todo ahora mismo.

-Las personas cambian cuando están enamoradas – musito Eren como única y patética excusa

-No al grado de perder la dignidad – interviene Mikasa, Eren rueda los ojos con molestia.

-Yo si – contesta – Y por eso te pido ayuda, Mikasa. Okay lo arruine todo, así que ayúdame a enmendarlo.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? – pregunta la pelinegra un poco extrañada

-Necesito que vengas a mi casa en el coche de tu papa y también trae tu estuche de maquillaje.

-¡¿Acaso perdiste la razón?! – se escucha la voz del rubio detrás de la pelinegra que solo musito un ligero 'si'

-Oh – Eren tiene una idea brillante – y tu uniforme escolar de la primaria.

 **Calla me Daddy**

Eren toco el timbre de la puerta con impaciencia, moviendo sus pies hacia adentro a cada momento, sosteniendo la pequeña bolsa entre sus manos y mirando repetidamente hacia atrás. Mikasa había apartado justo frente ala enorme casa, esperando a que le abrieran a Eren, para evitarse regresar a casa de esta forma y completamente solo. En caso de que la misión fallara. Y todo se arruinara.

Para Eren los segundos pasaban como punzadas, desde que toco el timbre de la puerta y ya lo había tocado, dos veces. Levi estaba en casa, estaba seguro, el auto deportivo estaba estacionado ahí. El auto en el que Eren había decidido cortar con él. Y se había arrepentido solo unas horas después.

Eren volvió a tocar el timbre por tercera vez, con la ansiedad corriendo por sus venas.

-¿Eren? – Pregunto Levi cuando abrió la puerta - ¿Qué haces aquí? Rompiste el contrato, vete a casa.

-No- musito Eren – no voy a irme a casa. Quiero hablar contigo.

Levi se recarga sobre el marco de la puerta con desenfado, el cabello esta alborotado, eso no pasó desapercibido para Eren. En cambio Eren se fijó perfectamente en el atuendo de Levi usaba, estaba vestido diferente. Traía una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro, unos zapatos negros. Parecía que se hubiera puesto el atuendo más desenfadado que encontró.

O que se había vestido con lo primero que encontró.

Los tres primeros botones estaban abiertos.

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar – Levi se acomodó el cabello – Ya se acabó ¿No?

-No se ha acabado para mí – Eren dio un paso enfrente – en realidad no quería terminar contigo. Solo quería… solo quería que me vieras como algo más que un simple contrato.

Levi se quedó callado por un segundo y abrió la puerta de par en par.

-Entra.

Eren se quedó de piedra, de verdad iba a entrar a la casa de Levi, ese casa prohibida a la que él nunca le dejaba entrar. Supo llegar sola y únicamente porque Levi había dejado el Porsche aparcado afuera con el adentro un par de veces, mientras que se metía a buscar cosas a la casa y luego salía con más tarjetas de crédito o cosas así.

Es por eso que no fue difícil darle indicaciones a Mikasa de cómo llegar, pero de eso a entrar había un largo camino que recorrer.

Eren termino de reaccionar justo cuando Levi le hacía señas a Mikasa para que siguiera con su camino, la pelinegra encendió el motor de su auto y miro a Eren con preocupación. A lo que el castaño solo pudo contestar entrando a la casa, solo para dejarla un poco más tranquila. En el peor de los casos no se quedaría afuera todo el tiempo.

El pórtico de la casa no era nada comparado con el interior, Levi siempre decía que no había comprado una casa grande (tan grande) porque realmente sus intereses no estaban en eso cuando se mudó, así que solo había comprado una casa de moda y novedad, que había amueblado perfectamente con un estilo gótico renacentista. Pero verlo en persona…. Era asombroso.

-El lugar es precioso, Levi – dijo Eren maravillándose por la entrada - ¿Esa es…?

-Son las cenizas de Cat, te dije que la había cremado – contesto Levi cerrando la puerta y dejando que Eren admirara el frasco de residuos.

Eren se quedó mirando el lugar donde la antigua gatita de Levi descansaba y luego volvió a dejarla en su lugar.

-¿Por qué estas vestido así? – pregunto Levi con los brazos cruzados.

Eren se miró los pies, los pequeños zapatos negros descubiertos con apenas un poco de tacón que Mikasa le había prestado, las medias azules escolares que llegaban justo por encima de sus rodillas y por supuesto, el uniforme escolar. Un uniforme escolar de niña de primaria que a Eren le quedaba más o menos como un guante, de no ser porque la falda era incluso demasiado chica.

Pero lo más importante. Era real. Era un uniforme real. No era como los que Levi había comprado para Eren en las sesiones de fotos, este era distinto. Según Eren esto debía de darle un toque especial a la ocasión.

-Pensé que te gustaría – admitió Eren – estoy vestido con el uniforme del primer grado. El de niñas. Justo el año en el que iba cuando nos conocimos.

-¿Estas tentándome? – Se preguntó Levi - Pensé que querías hablar.

-No quiero hablar – volvió a admitir Levi – en realidad solo quiero que entiendas lo que estoy buscando.

-¿Qué es lo que estás buscando? – se pregunta Levi subiendo un pequeño escalón de mármol que separaba el recibidor de la sala de estar. Se sentó en uno de los divanes de terciopelo rojo mientras el castaño avanzaba a su lado.

-Quiero una relación normal. – contesto Eren – es verdad, ya no quiero un contrato, me gustan los regalos que me das, pero sabes… aún faltan dos años para que cumpla 18, quiero algo formal.

-¿Qué tan formal? ¿Para qué me den 5 años de cárcel o 10? – Dijo Levi sobándose las cienes – me encantaría que comenzaras a pensar más en mí y dejaras de pensar en cosas tan absurdas, te pertenezco más de lo que crees y aunque no seamos pareja oficialmente, soy tuyo.

-Y yo tuyo – contesta Eren absurdamente – por eso, no tenemos que esperar, solo… se mi novio Levi. Se mi novio.

Levi se quedó callado, el castaño se acercó peligrosamente inclinándose en el piso y rogando en la mirada.

-No quieres un contrato – Levi deslizo su mano a la barbilla del más pequeño. Le tomo del mentón y le medio sonrió. – Me parece perfecto. Pero tampoco puedo darte una relación, Eren…

-¿El contrato es lo único que nos mantenía unidos, Levi? – El castaño dice esto con cierta melancolía, Levi suelta el mentón del otro y baja la mirada – No me mientas.

-El amor que te tengo es muchísimo – dice Levi – pero hasta que no tengas 18, no puedo hacer nada.

-¿De qué tienes tanto miedo? – exclama Eren con un poco de enfado en la voz

-De que tus padres tomen acción legal sobre mí, y no pueda volver a verte. De que todo se arruina y no pueda darte la vida que quiero darte. Las cosas buenas tardan en llegar.

Eren no queda conforme con esta explicación, y mejor aún tenía argumentos suficientes para que Levi se retractara de sus palabras. Para que aceptara sus planes, sus decisiones. Aunque sea un mocoso de 16 años, sabía lo que quería y no se iría de esta preciosa casa hasta que Levi accediera a sus intereses.

-La primera vez, yo acepte todas tus condiciones. Te dije que te daría lo que quisieras y que haría todo lo que querías. Esta vez te lo estoy diciendo yo ¿De verdad quieres que me vaya de tu lado?

-No – admitió Levi con torpeza

-¿Qué estabas haciendo antes de que llegara?

-Planeaba emborracharme hasta terminar a un lado de Cat.

Eren se cubrió la boca ocultando una sonrisa intranquila. Pero eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba escuchar.

-Lo vez, tu tampoco quieres que esto termine – Eren sintió una dulzura extraña recorrerle las venas y tomo las manos de Levi – acepta mis términos, Levi. Se mi novio. Mis padres están a favor de nuestra relación.

-¿Qué? – Levi apretó las manos - ¿Acaso se los dijiste?

-Ellos solos se dieron cuenta, me dijeron que si me dolía tanto terminar contigo que volviéramos – Eren se encogió de hombros – Ellos no tomaran acción legal alguna, mientras tu y yo llevemos las cosas bien.

Levi se quedó callado, apretando las manos de Eren entre las suyas, escuchando atentamente lo que ese niño tenía que decirle y vaya que eran buenas noticias. Si lo pensaba incluso más detenidamente, era como si el 50% de su peso se hubiera ido de encima y ahora solo tuviera preocupaciones menores.

-Entonces… dices que no hay problema en que yo sea 22 años mayor que tú, que podemos… salir juntos ¿Cómo pareja?

-Eso es lo que te estoy pidiendo – Eren se levanta del piso y vuelve a sentarse sobre Levi, esta vez siendo muy cuidadoso – Se mi novio.

-Bien. Rompamos el contrato, comencemos una relación…

-¿Estás hablando enserio? – se regocija Eren apretando a Levi en un caluroso abrazo.

-Por supuesto que sí, tan seriamente como lo que diré a continuación. Ve a mi habitación Eren. Voy a tomar lo que por derechos legales es mío. Tu virginidad.

C **all me Daddy**

-Ahora que ya somos novios, tal vez… podríamos esperar.

-¿No estabas tentándome al venir a mi propia casa con un uniforme de colegiala? – Levi se desabrocha la camisa con una fuerza sobre humana y la rapidez de un superhéroe – si hay una razón por la que nunca te había traído aquí es porque no soy capaz de contenerme. Menos si estamos en mi propia cama.

-Es acolchada.

Eren rebota sobre el colchón un par de veces, antes de mirar a Levi y descubrir que el pelinegro ya está desabrochando su pantalón. Se detiene a mirar la recamara, realmente no recuerda que sucedió después de eso, solo recuerda que estaba sobre las piernas de Levi y después en el colchón

-¿Por qué estás tan apenado? – Le pregunta Levi – no es como si fuera la primera vez que vayas a desnudarte para mí o algo así.

-Justo ahora que lo pienso creo que si debí esperar hasta mis 18 años

-No seas estúpido Eren – sonrió Levi – Ahora… abre las piernas.

Eren respingo, Levi se acercó cada vez más, ahora con el pantalón en los tobillos y un bóxer que le calzaba perfecto, con ese gran paquete en medio. Con un abdomen sensacional. Tan diferente a la suave complexión de Eren. Apenas y podía creer que el pelinegro tuviera tan buen cuerpo. Y ya estaba acorralándolo contra la cama.

-No me hables como si fuera carne – grita Eren indignado.

-Abre las piernas – vuelve a ordenar Levi.

Eren obedece con temblor en las extremidades, se queda quieto y las abre con lentitud. Pero Levi no esta tan paciente, toma las piernas de Eren y golpea un poco en los muslos del menor, Eren brinca con el golpe pero la reacción es acertada, abre las piernas de golpe.

-No creo poder contenerme – jadea Levi al ver al castaño con las piernas completamente abiertas – no después de ver esa ropa interior.

-Es la que me compraste hace 4 meses – dijo Eren con incomodidad – la lencería blanca de holanes. ¿Te gusta?

-Me fascina – Levi se inclina sobre la entrepierna del menor colocando su nariz sobre la hombría de Eren y aspirando el aroma que despide, un suave aroma a ropa limpia y a jabón – hueles bien.

Da una lamida. Eren se retuerce. No es como lo había imaginado, definitivamente no era nada similar a desnudarse y posar, esto era completamente distinto, el pelinegro le estaba tocando, después de tres años juntos por fin sentía las manos del otro sobre él. Y eso lo ponía nervioso en exceso.

-Levi… saca tu boca de ahí – murmuro Eren sintiendo como Levi lamia con suavidad la ingle de Eren y los muslos, dejando un camino de saliva mientras ascendía hasta el ombligo.

Eren solo veía la cabeza de Levi por debajo de su falda. Y la sensación mojada de la lengua de Levi lamer lo dulce de su piel. El pelinegro comenzó a rasguñar los muslos de Eren, abriendo cada vez más las piernas del menor, y enterró sus manos en las nalgas de Eren, separándolas.

-Que hermoso eres, las fotos no te hacen justicia.

Trago saliva aliviado al saber que su cuerpo satisfacía al otro, pero seguía nervioso, sobre todo cuando Levi comenzó a lamer su masculinidad, provocándole placer. Un placer que jamás había sentido antes, ni aunque se tocara frente a Levi. La sensación de la boca, era completamente distinta, mucho más placentera.

-Levi, lléname de todo el semen que has sacado mientras te masturbabas con mis fotos. Desearía haberlo ahorrado todo para que ahora lo dejaras dentro de mí.

Y Levi se encendió tanto con tan extraña petición que levanto la playera del menor, la hermosa playera blanca que le cubría el pecho. Y trabajo en ascender y descender su nariz respingada desde el cuello de eren hasta sus tetillas, ya cerca de ellas le dio unas buenas lamidas y después las mordió, con fuerza y sin piedad. Dejando marcas de sus dientes alrededor.

-¡Eso duele!

Levi no se contuvo y comenzó a succionar por toda la piel del muchacho, aquella piel tostada por el sol que le daba un aspecto tan único y cautivador al joven, un aspecto infantil. Eren se removió un poco incómodo por la nueva sensación placentera, las succiones y los chupetones todo eso era nuevo para él y definitivamente le causaba sensaciones extrañas.

-Vamos Eren, no estás haciendo que disfrute esto, para nada – dijo Levi lambisqueando un poco de las piernas de Eren – Estoy cobrándome lo que por derecho es mío.

Eren lo medito. Levi tenía razón, él le pertenecía, y tenía todo el derecho de disfrutarle tanto como quisiera, Eren conocía a Levi, sabía qué clase de cosas le gustaban, cuales le desagradaban y sin duda una actitud apática por su parte le desagradaría de sobremanera, lo mejor era… disfrutarlo.

Eren se giró para quedar boca abajo y en cuatro, con el trasero justo enfrente de Levi que se quedó pausado ante la sorpresa, Eren comenzó a menear sus caderas con un vaivén lento frente al rostro del pelinegro.

-Nalguéame, papi – exclamo Eren con un dedo sobre el labio en pose inocente.

Levi no le hizo esperar, sonrió macabramente y se puso al joven sobre las piernas, con el trasero expuesto solo cubierto por una fina ropa interior blanca y muy sexy. Entonces Levi se rio bajito.

-¿Fuiste un niño malo, Eren? – le pregunto acariciando los glúteos del castaño

-Sí, me porte muy mal papi – admitió Eren moviendo las piernas de arriba abajo mientras Levi apretaba una de sus nalgas – tienes que castigarme.

-Fuiste un niño muy malo que quiso alejarse de su papi – le contesto Levi bajándole la ropa interior blanca – ya tendrás tu castigo…

Eren soltó aire cuando sintió a Levi masajear su carne sin detenerse, esperando el momento en el que las tan anheladas palmadas llegaran a sus glúteos. No llegaron, en cambio Levi comenzó a recorrer la línea que dividida sus glúteos con dos dedos, de arriba abajo, deteniéndose en su entrada. Con sus dedos completamente salivados comenzó a presionar ahí.

-¿Así me vas a castigar papi? – pregunto Eren – quitándome la virginidad con tus dedos… ¿cierto?

-Lamento castigarte así, amor – le contesto Levi lamiendo sus dedos de nuevo – pero debes aprender tu lugar.

Y metió uno de los dedos. Lo metió lentamente, Eren sintió incomodidad al principio pero después comenzó a sentir como Levi movía el dedo adentro de él como si fuera un gancho y raspara las paredes de su interior. Lo metía y lo sacaba y estimulaba el interior. Eren comenzaba a sentir placer, y solo se trataba de un dedo. Entonces Levi metió otro dedo, un dedo más grande con el cual también comenzó a raspar las paredes, en direcciones distintas, Eren comenzaba a aflojar.

-Ah… soy un niño malo, papi – bramo Eren – castígame.

Levi decidió que el castigo no era suficiente y metió otro dedo en el interior de Eren, para poder abrir la piel virgen que le rodeaba y poder proporcionarle placer, Eren se retorció, pero de inmediato se adaptó al nuevo inquilino. Levi comenzó a meterlos y sacarlos, moverlos de arriba abajo y de izquierda a derecha.

Eren se aferraba a las cobijas.

-¿Quieres más? – pregunto Levi una vez que Eren absorbía los tres dedos - ¿Quieres cuatro? ¿O cinco?

-Quiero… tener el tamaño para tu pene, papi – suplico Eren levantando sus caderas ha haciendo que Levi sacara los dedos.

Levi se quedó impresionado con ese par de nalgas que posaban frente a él y que tenían la entrada húmeda y apenas abierta, lo suficientemente estirada como para que su verga entrara ahí dentro, esperándole con ansiedad. Eren abría mas sus piernas intentando atraer al mayor. Levi negó con la cabeza y se levantó para posicionar su miembro entre las nalgas de Eren.

-Tendrás lo que pediste, Eren – y Levi le penetro, Eren apenas se quejó. La ansiedad lo había carcomido tanto que estaba preparado para las embestidas bestiales y animales que Levi le daría aquella noche

-Pégame en la próstata – suplico Eren moviendo el trasero.

-¡No seas tan exigente! – Le gruño Levi tomándole del cabello – pórtate bien y te daré todo lo que quieras…

-Sí, papi – sonrió Eren y sintió a Levi buscar aquel punto en el interior del castaño que lo haría retorcerse del placer y suplicar muy fuertemente por más.

No fue difícil encontrarlo, el miembro de Levi era sencillamente enorme, entonces con facilidad pudo encontrar aquel lugar y no solo eso, también le pego con mucha fuerza, acompañado de algunas nalgadas que a Eren le hacían gemir de placer.

Levi comenzó a penetrarle con fuerza.

-Te amo, papi. Seré un buen niño para ti – le contesto Eren mientras Levi le daba con todas sus fuerzas – seré el mejor para ti, papi.

-Eres el mejor bebe – Levi le beso la oreja a Eren – el mejor.

Levi cambio a Eren de posición, lo dejo contra las almohadas en posición natural y le arranco el uniforme sin dejar de penetrarle. Quería verlo completamente desnudo, completamente suyo. Tocar su piel, sin detenerse ni un segundo.

Las embestidas no cambiaron el ritmo, ni cuando Eren comenzó a golpearse contra la cabecera, Levi intento protegerle la frente pero Eren gruño, quería sentir la fuerza, exigía con sus manos enterradas en los hombros de Levi sentir toda la fuerza de las embestidas.

-¡Si, Levi! ¡Te amo! – grito Eren cuando estaba por venirse.

-No te preocupes por nada… - susurro Levi masturbando a Eren – Solo déjate amar por mí y todo estará bien.

Y en el interior, una fibra de Eren se movió, porque no solo estaba teniendo sexo bestial y desenfrenado, lo estaba haciendo con la persona que más amaba y la única que había amado en toda su vida, lo estaban haciendo. Y Eren se sentía, pleno, feliz. Completamente suyo. Se sentía amado por Levi a niveles que no creía conocer.

Y Levi le besaba los labios con dulzura a pesar de que le penetraba con tanta fuerza.

-Te amo… - susurro Eren contra los labios de Levi

Levi le embistió con fuerza en respuesta y acaricio la cabeza del miembro de Eren. Provocándole fuertes sacudidas que culminaron en un orgasmo estrepitoso, que se fundió en un abrazo. Un delicioso y cálido abrazo. Todos los gemidos y los gritos, sometidos por la boca del contrario y estremecimientos que estaban en la piel, fueron calmados con los brazos.

La acción se repitió cuatro veces más, hasta que Levi no pudo más y Eren estaba casi rosado de tantas embestidas sobre su abusada entrada, fue hasta ese momento cuando pararon y Levi quedo sobre Eren mientras este estaba boca abajo abrazando a una almohada. Levi entonces repartía suaves besos detrás de la oreja de Eren, besos con apenas milímetros de distancia y segundos de tardanza.

-Tengo un regalo para ti.

-¿Enserio? – esta vez Eren sí que se sorprendió, no creía que Levi pudiese tener un regalo preparado incluso para las ocasiones espontaneas.

Con un poco de pereza Levi se levantó de encima del castaño. Este también se revolvió entre las cobijas y se sentó frente a Levi mientras le veía salir de la habitación. Así que su regalo no estaba en la habitación. A pesar de que Eren y Levi habían decidido disolver el contrato, ahora mismo este se sentía como antes… cuando Levi le traía regalos a cada instante, eso le ponía feliz. Y saber que esos lujosos detalles no se acababan le ponía aún más contento de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Listo Eren? – el pelinegro entro a la habitación sosteniendo una caja bastante grande de color café. Eren se arrastró hasta la orilla de la cama, asintiendo con fervor.

Entonces Levi se hinco y le entrego la caja de caoba al menor, que pesaba muchísimo, la coloco sobre sus piernas y la admiro por fuera por un momento. Era una caja sencillamente hermosa. Tenía una inscripción en la parte superior.

-Es grande…

-Lo que importa es lo de adentro. Lo costoso es lo de adentro – Levi se encogió de hombros y le entrego una llave pequeña, Eren la tomo entre sus manos y temblorosamente la llevo a la cerradura que tenía la caja de caoba.

La caja hizo un sonido que indicaba que había sido abierta, que el seguro se había ido, entonces Eren decidió abrir la caja. Primero noto que todo estaba forrado de un fino terciopelo color azul, que en realidad el terciopelo era abultado porque protegía algo que estaba debajo de una pequeña burbuja de cristal…

Y adentro estaba el regalo más hermoso que en su vida jamás pudo obtener.

Era un anillo.

Pero no era cualquier anillo, no necesitaba ser un experto para saber que ese anillo, era el mejor anillo del universo.

-Es, increíble.

-Si alguna vez habías deseado algo que valiera millones de dólares, aquí lo tienes – explicó Levi – es el anillo de compromiso más caro que pude comprarte.

-¡El diamante es enorme! Es más grande que mi dedo…

-En realidad no lo es. Solo lo mejor para el mejor – Eren medio sonrió con las manos temblorosas y aparto el cristal que cubría la joya – Déjame ponértelo…

Levi acerco sus agiles y sensuales dedos a la joya y la extrajo de su pequeña cama, para después tomar la mano de Eren que temblaba como una hoja y poder tomar el dedo corazón, meterlo con suavidad y dejarlo justo al final. La joya brillaba muchísimo y el diamante era en verdad grande, pero sobre todo en las manos perfectas e infantiles de Eren lucia muy bien.

-¿Querrías casaste conmigo? No tiene que ser ahora, puede ser cuando tú quieras, cuando termines la escuela, te pagare la mejor universidad, puedes estudiar lo que quieras, amor mío. – Levi tenía entre sus manos la linda mano de Eren – pero dime, ¿Te comprometerías conmigo?

Eren se llevó la mano a la boca con cierta sonrisa que a Levi le confundió un poco, pero espero a que el otro le contestara.

-¿Siempre quieres atarme? Con un contrato, con juramentos, con promesas – Eren quita la mano de su boca para mostrar una sonrisa plena y con unos dientes perfectos – me casare contigo, Levi. Acepto.

Levi se quedó quieto por unos segundos y después dejo la caja caer al piso para abalanzarse a besar a Eren. Que le recibió con los brazos abiertos y una felicidad inmensa, besaron sus bocas y Eren lleno sus manos de cabello negro.

-Mis padres alucinaran…

-Alucinaran más cuando les digas que es una réplica exacta del anillo de Elizabeth Taylor – y Eren se paró como resorte apartando a Levi de encima para correr por la caja que Levi había dejado caer en el piso. Quitarse el anillo y guardarlo ahí.

-¡Sensacional! – grito Eren entre asustado y emocionado mientras atesoraba tal reliquia.

Levi solo rodo los ojos. Maldito mocoso consentido.

* * *

N/A: Hasta aquí termina la historia de un one-shot, que termino siendo un three shot y bueno. Espero que les haya gustado, todas apostaban a que el capítulo de hoy seria con Eren a sus 18, pero déjenme decirles la verdad… ultimadamente ya nadie se espera hasta esa edad para dar aquellito jaja, Eren no podía ser distinto.

Muchas gracias por leer, espero sea de su completo agrado. A todas y todos los que me dejaron review y dieron favorito o follow, de verdad que no tengo palabras para agradecerles. Saben que pueden seguirme en mis demás proyectos y que sinceramente espero no decepcionarles nunca.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

PD: para ver el anillo de Eren vayan a google, es una exageración de 8,8 millones de dólares. El mocoso lo vale.

PD2: esto último la ha dicho Levi, no yo.

¡UN BESO ENORME!


End file.
